pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build:Team - 4 Man Ruins of Morah
This team is designed to kill Varesh very quickly (in HM she can go down in less than 3 minutes), in either Normal Mode or Hard Mode. The build uses a 55 monk (or other tank - see Variants/Talk) and 3 heros to easily run the mission. Team Composition 55 Any/Mo prof=Any/Mo pro=12 Healing=12 div=3+3SpiritBreezeAm Unstoppable"optionalInverterBiteBondSpirit/build Equipment *A sword, axe, or spear with an Of Enchanting upgrade and a +5 energy mod. A perfect weapon is the Totem Axe. *The -50hp Grim Cesta you get from completing Cities of Ascalon. *Ascetic's Armor (Radiant Insignias) with 5 superior runes. Notes *If you're having energy problems swap out Ear Bite for Lightbringer Signet, as Ear bite is not needed it just helps. 55 Monk Alternative - prof=Mo/D pro=11+1+3 div=10+3 earthp=10SpiritRegenerationStabilityInverterOptionalSignetBondSpirit/build SS Hero prof=N/Me ins=3 sou=12+1 cur=12+1+3SpiritParasiteof Lost SoulsHexOptionalOptionalOptionalOptional/build * These 4 skills are the only ones you will need. If you add more skills you will be at risk of slowing down your run because your hero will not spam Spiteful Spirit and Insidious Parasite as well. * If you must put another skill in, Empathy would be a good addition, although it would be better to put this on the SV Hero (see below). Equipment * A 40/40 Curses weapon set is ideal * Radiant Insignias/Runes of Attunement SV Hero prof=N/Me ins=3 blo=12+1+3 sou=12+1Victor@18the Bloodof Lost SoulsHexOptionalOptionalOptionalOptional/build * Just like the SS Hero, it is best to only use these 4 skills here. Energy management will be better, and the SV Hero will spam Spoil Victor a lot better * If you would like to take Empathy, it would be better to put it here than have your SS Hero use it - only because your SS Hero is already spamming 2 skills, whereas the SV Hero is only spamming 1. Equipment * A 40/40 Blood Magic weapon set is ideal * Radiant Insignias/Runes of Attunement General Morgahn prof=P/? spe=11+1+1 mot=10 lea=10Comfortof FlameRefrainRefrainSpearSpearSignetof Return/build Equipment * Any Motivation shield will work * Any spear works. One with a Barbed Spearhead is ideal. * Radiant Insignias/Runes of Attunement * The Darksong is ideal General Usage * When you enter the mission, flag your heroes behind you, right in front the doorway. * Cast Essence Bond and Balthazar's Spirit on yourself. Prophet Varesh * Cast Protective Spirit, Healing Breeze on yourself then run down to aggro Varesh * Pull Varesh up the hill and in range of your heroes, making sure to stay in front of her so that she will keep targeting you and not your heroes. When Varesh uses Earth Vortex you should use "I Am Unstoppable" then Pain Inverter to get maximum damage from PI and to stop earth vortex knocking you down. Re-cast Protective Sprit and Healing Breeze just before IAU runs out, your enchants should last until IaU has recharged then reuse and cast Protective Sprit and Healing breeze. * Stay to the far right so that when you kill her you will not aggro the Tormented creatures that will spawn. * Maintain Protective Spirit, Healing Breeze, and "I Am Unstoppable"(when earth vortex is up) to tank her. Use Lightbringer Signet to maintain energy as needed (if you swapped it for Ear Bite). Cast Pain Inverter on her as energy allows. Use Ear Bite as it recharges to add in extra damage and maintain bleeding on her. (Attack with your weapon to speed up adrenaline gain). Commander Varesh * Once you kill Prophet Varesh, run back up to your heroes. Torment creatures will spawn to your left, and you do not want to accidentally aggro them. * After a brief interval Commander Varesh will spawn. * Cast Protective Spirit and Healing Breeze and run down the hill to aggro her. You will not need "I Am Unstoppable" here. * Make sure you do not run down so far that you aggro the Torment creatures that are patrolling there. Varesh has a huge aggro bubble and she WILL come up to you far before your bubble reaches her. * Stay right there (you should never aggro the Torment creatures) and use the same method you used to kill Prophet Varesh. * Use extreme care when casting Pain Inverter - you do not get a lot of energy gain here and overuse of this skill will not leave you with enough energy to maintain your enchantments. Do not use Ear Bite on Commander Varesh because it is a touch skill, causing you to run down and possibly aggro the Torment creatures, almost always resulting in a party wipe. Counters * Not maintaining your enchantments * Letting your heroes pull aggro * Aggroing Torment creatures Variants 330 Elementalist prof=E/Mo airmagic=2+2 earthmagic=12+3+1 energy=6+3 pro=11RenewalSpiritAuraof Swiftnessof StabilityOptionalInverterSpirit/build Note: Most 330s run with ~300 health (10% morale bonus is 330). Also Balthazar's Spirit isn't really necessary, but will keep energy up in ER downtime (replace if desired). other Optional Skills: * Glyph of Lesser Energy can be used instead of Ether Renewal, and a different Elite used, but e-management becomes trivial with Ether Renewal. * Mindbender (helps with spell synchronization issues) * Ebon Vanguard Sniper Support. * Ebon Battle Standard of Wisdom (chance of Pain Inverter spam) * Sliver Armor to speed the kill of Prophet Varesh (Commander Varesh is usually out of range) * Stone Daggers for spamming. Equipment *Radiant Insignias *Superior Earth and Energy Runes, Major Air Magic Rune (can be run with less energy storage). Since energy is less an issue with this build, use either: *A +20 Enchant, +15 energy Staff - Galigord's Stone Staff is optimal. or *A sword, axe, or spear with an Of Enchanting upgrade and a +5 energy mod. A perfect weapon is the Totem Axe or Rajazan's Fervor. *plus a +12 energy offhand (optional: focus core of Swiftness 10%). Usage (330 Elementalist variant) Prophet Varesh * Flag heroes near the base of the hill (not behind the grate) and cast Balthazar's Spirit. * Run down the hill and use Protective Spirit and Stoneflesh Aura outside of aggro range - she should approach you and hex you if done correctly. * Walk Varesh back to a little less than an aggro circle away from the heroes (slightly back from where heroes first remove Enchantment Collapse on you). * Varesh uses Frost Vortex and starts attacking, you use Pain Inverter and Ether Renewal. * Use Glyph of Swiftness-Ward of Stability before Varesh can build 8 adrenaline and cast Earth Vortex. * Always use Protective Spirit then Stoneflesh Aura when cycling those skills if possible, but if forced, cast PS + GoS + Ward of Stability before renewing Stoneflesh (Earth Vortex is pretty much fatal if ward drops). * You can nudge yourself back slowly toward heroes to be out of aggro with the Torment Spawns before she dies, but this may take some practice. If she tries to run around you, swing at her. If you get too far back, she retreats. Commander Varesh * Move down the hill a bit, but still outside of the patrol paths - Varesh will come to you if done correctly. * Cast Protective Spirit and Stoneflesh Aura (all you really need) * Glyph of Swiftness + Pain Inverter to speed the process, others as desired. Video of elementalist run (no sound, but annotated). see also Build:E/Mo_330hp_Elementalist_Farmer Notes * Pain Inverter is only here to speed up the build - it isn't necessary to kill her. This being the case, if you don't have enough energy to use it, it isn't the end of the world. * If you are running others, make sure they stay up with your heroes and do not attempt to help kill Varesh - this will pull aggro from you and will cause a party wipe.